L'amour leur va si bien
by Lemoanade
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles lemonesques] Sucre ou épices, chacun a son péché mignon.


**L'amour leur va si bien**

Petit recueil de drabbles à ma façon ! Rating M et au-delà, donc préparez vos chastes yeux.

Petite variation sur le thème, « mes mains dans tes cheveux, » pour commencer cette grande expérience en douceur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, alors ça reste encore assez léger pour le moment, mais j'espère prendre rapidement de l'assurance. Les couples sont un peu variés, piochés au hasard et en fonction des images que le thème m'a donné.

 **Musique pour accompagner :** _Desire_ , de Meg Myers

Merci de votre indulgence !

* * *

 **Tresses** – TamaoXJeanne

Le matelas est si moelleux que Tamao a l'impression de s'y enfoncer, comme dans un nuage.

La lumière tombe douce depuis le hublot. Dans cette lueur matinale Jeanne semble toute dorée, angélique, magnifique. Elle dort encore, le nez contre le cou de Tamao, fragile comme un rêve, une évanescence. Impossible de bouger sans la réveiller, alors Tamao profite de ce corps pressé contre le sien, de cette heure de bonheur qui n'appartient qu'à elles, et elle joue avec les cheveux de sa compagne. Sans hâte, elle dénoue les mèches blanches avant de les tresser une à une, méthodiquement, avec l'impression qu'à chaque tresse le rêve lui appartient un peu plus.

* * *

 **Engueulades** – RenXHoro

Il y aurait des prises plus pratiques, notamment les hanches que l'Aïnu a épaisses, mais cela n'aurait pas le piquant qu'i le retenir par les cheveux, au point qu'aux ronronnements de satisfaction se mêlent des grognements de douleur. Ren sourit; Horo subit sans protester pour le moment, mais il sent la lave bouillir sous la surface, comme en réponse à son excitation à lui. Ils sont tous les deux durs comme le roc, mais c'est à qui fera venir l'autre le premier, à qui tiendra le plus longtemps. Et quand Ren tire un peu plus sur les mèches trop longues d'Horo-Horo, il sent qu'il vient de gagner.

« Preuve que tu dois te les couper, » il murmure, plus tard, souriant déjà de l'engueulade qui s'annonce.

* * *

 **Sucette** – LysergXHao

Lyserg ne peut rien empêcher. Il fait tout pour, la preuve il s'agrippe aux cheveux de l'agresseur pour le repousser, mais ses mains sont sans force, et il semble que l'ennemi est même encouragé par les paumes plaquées sur son crâne.

L'autre est comme devant une sucette particulièrement délicieuse. Il n'a presque rien fait encore, il titille Lyserg du bout de l'ongle seulement, et plaisir et douleur se mêlent jusqu'à empêcher l'Anglais de penser de façon cohérente.

Un gémissement sourd passe ses lèvres. « Hao… »

Quand il sent des lèvres chaudes le caresser, il sent qu'il a définitivement perdu.

* * *

 **Serpent** – HaoXJeanne

« Allez, debout, » souffle-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il les a empoignés au hasard, juste en dessous de sa nuque, alors Jeanne n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, luttant contre la fatigue pour se redresser sur les genoux. Lui est assis sur le bord du lit, imperturbable, appréciateur alors qu'il la regarde se soulever. Elle est trop fatiguée pour lever les mains devant sa poitrine découverte, trop fatiguée pour siffler au brun d'arrêter. Quelque chose gronde dans son ventre, un arc électrique qui naît sous son cuir chevelu et qui lui donne envie de recommencer leurs bêtises.

Avec une fausse douceur et un rire peu magnanime il l'embrasse, et Jeanne s'abandonne au serpent.

* * *

 **Chatouilles** – MathildaXJeanne

« Tu bouges, je te croque, » prévient la rousse avec un sourire malicieux. Son souffle suffit à chatouiller la jeune fille au-dessus d'elle, et Jeanne se tortille avec un miaulement nerveux. Sa compagne ne s'en offusque pas. Elle est patiente, d'une patience teintée de plaisir à voir la princesse osciller comme une bougie en train de fondre. Les doigts de Jeanne emmêlés dans sa chevelure rousse ne font que l'exciter davantage lorsqu'elle se penche pour lécher la peau sous elle.

Il y a un cri étranglé, et en plus de la faire rire cela lui donne envie de recommencer.


End file.
